Walking On Moonlight
by VsampireV
Summary: AU.DxH.X-over. Harry is a teacher at Hogwarts and they receive a group of intriguing new students into their 6th Year class. The small blonde one hates him, but the feeling is more than mutual as far as Harry is concerned. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hey guys, first fanfic. R&R, PLS!  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything in this story... so dont sue me, ok? I don't have any money. And beside, if these characters wer emine, they would obviosly be in the same book in real life, duh.

* * *

Chapter 01

outline: In which Harry finds himself finally meeting, and hating, a boy who should've been in his life from the start.

* * *

_"Mom... dad..." A thin boy with ashen, tangeled hair standing in a dark street, longdried tears on his pale face as he lay in the alley with the rest of the literal trash. His family had been so rich so in with the politicians and so influential, with everyone wanting to be him; but it didn't matter how much riches that they had after all. Death is a hunter not unbeknowst to its victims. He lay there and bled from the gash in his head and from the cuts on his naked small body, letting out a few tears that felt warm since it was cold outside, shivering as wind blew by and hit him, stinging his cuts which where already hurting him a lot._

_He was about sixteen, seventeen in age, just a young teenage boy with lots of dark stuff in his life that really shouldnt be their. The other people living and dying on the streets wear he was curintly laying knew that and saw that and took advantage of that through the boys frame and fragile personality. He was a toy for evryone and he didn't argue or fight back._

_Before the boy was ever going to mature, he would going to know more about the world than any child needed to know._

_But than that changed one night as he woke up to fiery pain in his body. It was so hurtful that it was burning him. Was this another tortureous game? Was someone finally going to killing him? He looked up and the last thing he was were two kind golden eyes watching him turn into what he was now..._

* * *

The air was chilly in the Great Hall as it was still winter time and so snow was everywhere on the ground. Harry sighed and shiverd as he made a way to his first class of the day: the difference between himself and the other late young wizards and witches was that Harry was a teacher, not a student. He was kind of disgrace to teaching when it came to being early to school, but his method were good and not question by the Headmaster

He was the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was known by everyone as DADA, mostly; it was mysterious, but Mr. Potter was almost innaturally good at the subject, which spurised a lot of people, really. That was why he was the teacher and that was why Prof. Dumbledore trusted him as the last teacher for it before his untimely death at the hands of a mysterious murder group (but that is another story for another time, and it's actually a really long story too).

Harry stepped into his class, thankful for the hot warmth that greeted him since he was finally inside. BUt that was actually kind of strange since his classroom was in the dungons, but he had a nice heater for his classroom. So he greeted the students briefly, not really glancing around, excepting a normal day of class

"Hey," he calls, standing at the head of the class, "I know it's the first day back from break, I miss it too, but it's time to get your head back in the game, okay." He heard everyone sigh and trieds really hard to hide his own sigh as he turns around to write a few facts about humans that turn into mythical creatures on the board.

"Okay everyone," he began teaching, "tell me, what do you know about werewolves?"

"Heh, They smell bad," said a blond boy near the back of the class, his hair was really light blonde, you could even say platinum, almost silvery in color. The girl with bronzey-brown hair next to him said, "Hey! Jakey doesn't" and shoved him, but he didn't budge as if it did nothing. Harry scowled, angry at this outburst that he didnt want to deal with and looked down at his attendance sheet, not recognizing either of them at all.

"Draco... Malfoy?" he asked, tentativley.

"That's me," Draco said, and a smirk fell on his face, which looked oddly natural, like he would always smirk.

"And Re... Ruh..." Harry couldn't figure out how to say her name, it was very strange.

"Renesmee," she said quickly like she was used to having to correct people. "Renesmee Cullen." He looked back up at her and she had a cute small heart-shaped face, but her eyes were gold and /weird./ Draco's was gold too, now that he looked at them. But a pretty gold, like amethyst stones.

"Okay than... Let's continue with this lesson."

However as the lesson went on, Draco Malfoy kept interrupting with his own thoughts on werewolves which werent ever very nice and were always sayd like he was superior and Renesmee kept hitting him after hearing them, as if she was the one offended by his remarks (when it really shouldve been Harry since HE was the one who knew a real life werewolf...).

And so By the time the class was over and everyone was leaving the room, Harry felt a migrane coming on. What the hell was wrong with kids these days, and who transferred in the middle of the year? He stopped Draco as the younger boy tried to leave.

"Excuse me," he said sternly, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder. It felt weird and hard, like he was holding a rock. Maybe he was right about the fact that Darco's eyes were amethysts. Draco turned his head and looked at Harry. It was then that Harry felt kind of weird; Draco was really, really... Attractive for a male. Renesmee was unusually pretty, too, and Harry hadn't noticed this until he was standing with Draco one on one as Renessme watched from outside the door.

"I'll tell everyone to wait up for you," she called to Draco and left, prancing off. Draco turned around to face Harry.

"What, teach?" he said, his lip curling. This was irritating.

"You need to stop interrupting me, young man," Harry replied curtly. "I'd take points away from your House, but I try to avoid playing that game with first-time students..."

"Pfft, I'm not in a House anyway," Draco said, before turning away and leaving towards the way that Renesme had left and not giving Harry another word on the subject. Not in a House? What was he talking about? ALL Students were in Houses! Harry bite his lip and huffed off to lunch, sitting next to his fellow professor Neville in anger.

"Who does that brat think he is," Harry said madly, eating his poorly made sandwich. Neville didn't answer and just at the food in silence.

"Maybe you should ask the Headmistress about it 'Arry" he said, raiisng and eyebrow while he was chewing on his lunchfood. "I had a new student this morning, too, but he was pretty polite and eager to learn."

"Hm... that suonds like a good idea," Harry said standing suddenly to leave. "Thanks, buddy." He left and Neville sighed as he walked away.

"Harry, same as always." He took a bite out of Harry's not-finished sandwich and then decided to replace the food on his plate with it.

* * *

Harry left the Headmistress's office with more questions than answers, and hardly any of his orginal questions answered. She said that they had to except a new family into the school, but that she couldnt give more than that as far as details about there family. Anything else would be a beach of the contract they had aparntly written up. Harry sighed and folded his arms on his chest angrily as he stalked back to the teachers quarters to find something he needed for his next class lesson. As he walekd back, thought, he almost bumped into a girl as he turned a corner.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. She had deftly avoided him, very gracefully and it made him jealous since he had always been a bit of a clumsy klutz, but still he felt like apologies were in order for some reason. She blinked at him and smiled, saying it was all right. Weird... She looked familiar. She had long very nicely kept brown hair, and she almost looked like his student Renessme from earlier. She was unnaturally beautiful, too, but he didn't have time to appreciate her beauty when another boy came out of the corner she had come otu of. He had messy bronze hair and a chiseled face like a marble god statue from greek legend. Basically like if you went to a museum and saw a really handsome statue, he looked like that.

"Um... Sorry," Harry said again for some reason. He decided it was time to leave as the boy looked at him with a weird kind of fury. He hurried on the rest of his way to his room.

'What was that all about...' he wondered, finally getting his stuff. As he walked back, though, another couple walked by. They were also strangely good-looking, one being a boy with blonde hair and a serious face, the other a girl with shrot dark hair and a pixie face, and she almost seemed to glide down the hallway, walking delicetly but in a bouncy cute way. What was with all these good looking people suddenly showing up!

As he thought that, though, only one face popped up in his head.

The one of Draco Malfoy. He snorted in anger at the idea and shoved it down metaphoricly, going to his next class.

Maybe the next time he saw Malfoy would be better. Maybe.

* * *

Draco huffed as he sat down in silence with the rest of the clan. They were all having a good time, but his run in with his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had really ticked him off.

"Drake, what's wrong" Bella asked him, her face showing the same kind of motherly concern Esme's usually held. The two were still in the US, and had sent them all to the UK to learn new things without them. Carlisle had apparently attended Hogwarts sometime in his long while of living and suggested the kids all go and see what they can get out of it. Vampires had a natural tendency for magic anyway, which really worked in there favor.

"Our teacher talked with him because he was being stupid in class," Renesmee hissed coldly, still made about his remarks about her beloved werewolf.

"Man, shut up about that," Draco argued, rolling his eyes and sighing. Why was he so mad? He was the one who started it, but still... The way that dumb teacher looked at him had unnerved him way too much. "I was just having some fun; sorr-EE if it was at Jakeypoo's expense." He chuckled again, trying to mask his real mood, but unable to stop anther sigh from escaping his perfect lips.

"Hey, Dad-" Renesmee's mouth was cut off by Edward's hand clamping over her lips.

"Ness, don't call your mother or I that when we're in school," he warned, taking his hand off of his daughter's face, which she hastily re-applied her expensive lip gloss to. She always had to look her best, you see.

"Haha, you're one to talk, bro," Emmett said cheerfully, nudging Edward in the ribs with one of his thick arms. Rosalie just looked around boredly at all the rest of the students. They were in 6th year, all of them, but they kind of still looked out of place.

Jasper was the only one who could feel Draco's true feelings, but he kept quiet about them as he sat with his girlfriend Alice who was listening to everyone as they talked to eachother. He knew what it was like being a newest vampire in the family, so he knew it was kinda stressful to keep your instincts to yourself. The only exseption had been Bella in this situation, but she was already a pretty unnatural girl to begin with, but now she was even more unnatural since she turned into a vampire.

Draco laughed heartly with the rest of his new family.

Soon bad days would be behide him, he knew it. He could soon forget about his dead family.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: REVIEW PLEASE!! (-vv-)V


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: hi guys thanks for the reviews n.n R&R again please yoroshiku ne!  
disclaimer: I don't own these bishies but if I did... well this would be the published story you are reading.

-  
Chapter 02

outline: In which the memories are alive.

* * *

_It was hard to keep his vamperic tendances down when the family was in public. His new family, so you know, not his old family. (Dont worry if your confused, Darco gets confused too somtimes) his new beautiful family... not that his old one was not preety too but they were dead no so it didn't matter. but this one was technaly dead too._

_"Youre life will be better for this,"Carsile stated seriously with a serious look in his ancient gold eyes. "you do not need your fellow mans blood to survive."_

_"I'm So Thirsty, Father!!" he had screamed and screamed at Caslrie and at then also at himself when he was alone and crying in the dark by himself. He needed to kill something and he wanted that dark angry revenge for his real father, his real mother. I mean, he was a vamepire, right? He should be abel to kill, and killing would help him calm down, he was shore._

_Little did the small blonde boy know that these vampriec tendancies were the reason they (his old family) were dead._

_Also Little did he know that it was his new form that was behind the series of murders going on in Britain_

_

* * *

  
_

A few weeks had passed and the sitution in Harry's class had hardly s4eemed eased up. lack of House points did not help and Harry was at a loss of what to do to deal with Malfoy's attitude, because normally he would just take away house points, just ask his other students and they will tell you so.

"Neville this kid is driving me _mad_!" he skulked to his friend, the other trying to enjoy his food as he listened to harry rant again. The Potter guy had been doing this a lot recently and to be honest Nevile was just kinda maybe perhaps beginning to queston his insanity.

"Arry you know you have to practice proper disiplin!" Neville says with his mouth full of food."Send him out of the room or something... his parents are paying good money to have him learn here apparntly,so hopefuly he has respect for them."

"Wait where did you leanr that" Harry axed surprisedly with his eyes wide in confusions and his eyebrows high in his hairline from shcok.

"O-ohps............" Nevill went back to his food and looked off in the distance as if suddenly interested in the future that was slowly approaching the two of them, and my what a bland but also interesting future it might be.... Harry however ignored his actions and stood up to go confront the headmistress once more!

He stomped into McGongal's office, the portraits starring at him in awe and shock because he was stomping so loudly!

"**Professer**!!" he demanded in a powerful tone and the air int eh office swirld for a second. She looked at him like she had been as he walked in, completely hawky and kind of annoyed at his ridiculous entrance, but her portraits were still kinda shocked. and mrumering to eachother, some visiting eachother because they were just too shocked over this whole ordeal.

"Yes, Potter? If this is about the Cullen-Hale-Malfoy family again, I'll have to tell you again that I can't answer your questions."

"But Professor!!" he pleaded. His green eyes were radient with questions, and swirled like a green storm. She bid him farewell however and before Harry knew it he was out in the Great Hall again. She had Apparated him, much to his chagrin.

"Dammit..." he cursed and went outside to the snowy hills to smoke, even though he might get a little cold in the chilly winter air. And really, he didn't even need to smoke to breath smoke, becuz it was so cold he could alredy see his breath. The ash felt good in his throat and the warmth was kind to his empty soul. He heard some snow crunching behind him but ignored it. If he wanted to smoke some muggle addictions he could. However, the voice he heard behind him put him into a mini-coma of surprise.

"Hey, teach," he heard that lilting voice say softly behind him. A puff of hair hit Hairy's neck and he felt the hairs raise even further than they already were raised from the cold.

"M-Malfoy!" he said and jumped forward, looking very ridiculous in his stance and shock. Today was a day of spurprises apparently. "What do you want, kid?" He took another puff and looked down into the blonde's silver eyes with his own green eyes. Silver meets green. Green meets Silver. They looked at each other for five minutes in silence taking in the scenery in their souls. Harry was thinking of even panting a scenic painting of what he could see, because it was just so majestic.

Before Harry knew it, the boy was the one smoking his cig and Harry had to look down at his empty fingers to figure it out.

"W-wait how did you do that!" he tried snatching it back, but then Draco was behind him again.

"Heh," Draco sneered as he blew a cloud across Harry's neck, and Harry shivered but not from the cold (Harry:NO it is definitely from the cold, his mind screeched in his brain, indignet about how even though he was the teacher and Draco was the student, Draco was acting like he was supperior). "So much for being an ex-Seeker, huh?"

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked incredulously. His heart was beating unusally fast. Why was that? Maybe it was that cold. The cold speeds up your heartrate, you know, Harry had read that in a magazene somewhere."

"I know a lot about you, Teach," Draco said tilting his head like a curious little animal. Kinda like a kitten if it heard a kawaii (that means cute) noise, and it cocks its head to the side. He looked like an angel out here in the dreary cloudy snow-filled outside. His hair somehow still managed to shine despite the lack of sun. But Harry didn't know, but it was good that it wasnt sunny outside, becuz then Dracos' secret would be reveled. And then Harry

Come to think of it, Harry Suddenly wandered, it had been awfully unsunny the past few weeks...

"Like what?" harry said. He wasn't afraid of this student, this kid, especially not on school grounds, but he couldnt helt feling intidimdated.. Even though, really! Draco should be the intimidated one, I mean Harry was like at least four inches taller then him! And Like Malfoy could outrun him and beat him up if he wanted to, with or without magic. That and Malfoy breathed such a sweet smell into his face, it wasn't the smell of the smoke at all. It was like a pineapple drink or something else sweet and delcious. He wandered if maybe Malfoy ated some pinapples this morning. Everything was so entrancing and mysterious and--

_Stop, Harry, this is your student... Your 16 yrs old student..... And you are not 16 yrs anymore, remember? if you were you would be ins chool as a student, remmeber?_ Harry stopped himself but he felt an awkward feeling in his pants. A feeling he hadn't felt in awhile, and he didnt know if it was a welcome feeling or not.

"Just things. Things anyone could look up, I guess," Draco replied. He tossed the butt of the cigarette into the snow nonchanatly, as if he didnt care about anything. "They were interesting, nonetheless." Draco walked around Harry and Harry turned his head to watch him walk off, but the blonde boy was already gone, like he was a mgician and vanished. (an:And no, not like a wizard.. wizards and magicians are different.)

"What the." he said.

-

Jake had been reduced to sticking around their home while the rest of them went to school. Unlike the vampires, Jake was still just a regular muggle who happened to be a shapeshifter, so he couldn't learn magic. Instead, jake was assigned housewife status and cleaned things up while everyone was gone. But dont worry, Jake didn't actually wear an apron, unless he was cooking messy foods.

Ultimately, there was not much to clean as the only people who actually ate normal food or used the bathroom was him (and sometimes Nessie when she was being extra kind to him).

"_Sigh_.......... Wish I could go to Hogwarts" he said sadly as he carried the groceries home from the store. They lived in Hogsmeade and the vampires ran to school every morning, and Jake was having a hard time adjusting to the wizard money they had to use now. He had enough trouble with normal america money, geez.

-

Neville began his lecture to his class., taking extra care to give the difference between a mandrako root and one that was a regular cabbage. Edward Cullen had become a star pupil rather quickly and it made Neville feel bad that Harry had been stuck with the problem child. Although... And he didn't tell Harry this, but he had heard Flitwick complaining about a muscley guy not really understanding how brooms worked. Maybe Neville had just been lucky, which was nice, because neville was uisually not a very lucky guy, so this made him give an unexpected smile to edward, who didn't return it. Maybe Edward didn't know how to smile? Except sometimes he smiled at that strangley byeautiful girl in the hallways.... Hmmmmmmm...." Neville pondered to himself.

-

Alice felt like if there was anything that could make a vampire fall asleep, it would be this professor's class. She was sure that if she had been humin and not a vampire, her head would already be on the desk in a comfy position, but ince she was a vampire, her entire body was just still, a lot like a statue. She wondered if she could count sheeps to fall asleep? But she only counted how many she wanted to eat, since she didn't eat humans, only animals. Luckily she could see that they'd be out soon enough so she couldn't complain. Jasper just looked around anxously. She htought his hair kinda looked like a sheep today. she licked her lips.

-

Emmett had no idea what could make this broom hold him. It was just a broom! They didn't have things like this back in the States.

Rosalie looked at her husband huffily while reapplying her nail polish. This entire affair was just boring and she and Renesmee could have been spending precious time shopping together. Hogwarts was just a big suckfest! she thought.

-

Bella tripped, except not really. She laughed at Edward as his shocked face turned to anger for a brief second then loving at the next. She had taken to tricked him into thinking she was clumsy and human again. Edward was such a dunse!

-

Meanwhile, Draco was in the room of requirement and had his hands so far down his pants that if the sun decided to shine in there, it wouldn't work. He breathed heavily so that a mist-like breath was coming out and he was biting his perfect bottom lip with his straight teeth, and a little strand of spit was hanging sexily out of the corner of his mouth. However, even if draco had still been human, he still would have looked, sounded and felt just a prefect!

In his mind ran through a million images, like a kaleidscope. He tried thinking of Renesmee, Bella, Rosalie, Alice. It didn't work, but... why did his DADA teacher show up? He stopped violently and threw his fist against the wall. It cracked as easily as glass despite being made of steel and bricks.

"Why does he show up all the time?" Draco sighed heavily the lust still in his tongue. "WHY CAN'T I THINK OF SOMEONE ELSE."

Over the past few weeks Draco had brought female student after female student into the room after one of his classmates had asked him to join her in some fun in there. It was fun but not as much fun as he'd thought... Witches were so easily broken but they had so many spells at their disposale that everyone was good as new when they were done. It was amazing! so draco didn't mind if he was a little rough sometimes, and sometimes the witches didn't either.

And then Draco heard the door click open. He gapsed and tried to hide, but he hadn't thought of anything to hide behind when he imagined the Room of Requirment befor.e He jumped underneath the conveinent bed tha t had been there and waited.

Some feet showed up and then he heard them walk around as if chekcing for something being there already. Probably confused because the room was already in a certains hape.

And then he heard a sigh and then his vampire ears picked up the distinct sound of water droplets falling. Crying? Draco frowned and waited to hear more. And then he heard a zipper undo and the sound of a fist moving up and down. Oh great.... Sure he had been doing the same thing, but there wasn't someone LISTENING under the BED or so he thought. And even if their had been, he wouldnt have cared because he knew that his breathing would have been sexy enough to get whoever was under the bed off so fast they would come about three times before Draco was done.

"LISTEN YOU," Draco's voice came bellwoing out as he was unable to take it anymore. The other person jumped off the bed and he could see the feet turn around to look. "I don't really want to hear you cry and wank at the sametime so I'll be going now." Draco slid out from under but then stopped as he saw who was standing tehre.

"..."

"..."

"... Malfoy?"

"Teach, what the hell. AND PUT THAT BACK IN YOUR PANTS YOU FUCKIN WANKA." Harry almost obeyed but then he didn't and merely wiped his face dry. Why should obey a student, anyway, c'mon!

"No, YOU GET OUT like you said you were going to!" Harry continued moving his fits up and down in rebeling.

"Two can play this game, "Draco said angrily and took his own dick out of his pants, "and I'll win, you better beleive it!". They masterbatd for a few minutes together before they both came and then they both floped toether on the bed. Then they kissed passionatly like they didnt even know what was going on, and I meaning really didnt know what was going on because they were kissing EACH OTHER! Harry wasn't even thinking about the fact that this was a student, just the he himself suddenly felt like a student again, except not a wizarding school, but a kissing school, because draco was teaching him some interesting things with his tonge!

Draco's lips were like two long rocks parted and moved against his lips but Harry couldnt get enoughf of the sweet taste of his tongue that also felt like a hard piece of smooth diamond. Man, why did harry kept comparing him to rocks! it was like an epsisode of national geographic accept only about minerals, and draco was the *star*! And then Harry starting to think that song "twinkle twinkle little *star* - like a /diamond/ in the sky" - it all made since that Draco was a rock at that time. Harry's tongue went across Draco's teeth but it was a mistake as he felt his tongue get cut by the super sharpness that were the pearls in Draco's mouth.

"Shit, ahh," he cursed/hissed and pulled his mouth back, holding a hand up. Draco however was suddenly looking at him very still like a statue, so like the different statue in the same museum as the edward statue. (AN: can you imagine a museum of just hot guy statues like of draco, edward, jake and jasper???? (and i guess emmett to...) *squeee!*) Harry blinked unsuspcetingly and opened his mouth again to ask what was wrong, but then Draco jumped on top of him, his teeth bared like and aminal.

"Malfoy!!!!!!" he screamed in surprised and tried his best to keep the boy up. And then that's when everything clicked-- the glossy/goldy amethyst eyes, the skin, this reaction to blood...

"You're a vampire?!"

-

R&R PLS! (-vv-)V


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: hey guys, sorry for the long wait. me and my best friend (who is my beta btw, sry to those who wanted to be...) were talking over how the story was gonna go. anyway thanks for the reviews :) you are all too kind.  
also this chapter is gonna be a little different in that I read a songfic over the weekend and wanted to try too lol... so I hope you enjoy. R&R, onegaishimasu!!

disclaimer: I don't own these guys, unfortnatly. Or the song I used.

* * *

Chapter 3

outline: In which the truth comes out.

* * *

_**Its out with the old and in with the new,**_

_The easiness of the skin tearing was what brought him into the pleasure of the flesh. He had already been a playboy when he was a human boy, but now the girls could even barely keep a finger off of him!?! Life as a vampire was awsome! Or, would it be "death" as a vampire....?_

_His lips nipped at the flowery buds that were a girl's breasts as he kissed her chest lovingly (except not because he had never felt any sort of love for any one before exept his family duh) She breathed differently, and I meaning _really_ differently, not like you would normally hear someone breath if they worked out and braethly like she was having a heart attack from his ravinshing. He licked his lips and let his teeth graze her skin like a fire attacking a moth to a candle. She pleaded him to go more gently but he plunged right into his prey like a graceufl tiger jumping on an equally hungry hippo. Draco didnt really care if hurting the girls was something that happened, because he really just liked the pleasure!! And wouldn't you if you were a vampire??!_

_Carlisle was never happy when he came back from his escapades. Or Esme either, too. He was breaking these girls hearts, but hey at least he wasn't eating them right?? That had to count for something?!_

* * *

**_Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue_**

Harry lied in the informary with a bunch of bandaids on him looking all crazy like he just got exploded by a bomb and attacked by an animal at the same time. Imagine his appearance really carefully. His hair was even more crazier and messed up than normal, lots of bandaids all over his body, and bandages too. And he was wearing one of those hospital gowns, except it looked like a wizard robe still. He was sore all over, and swore that his lips felt like they had been run over a cheese grater, like his lips were cheese! That wouldn't be a vry good pizza, unless you were a vampire. He had no idea how he got this way until a certain handsome kind man came into the office to apologize to him. And no it wasn't Draco.

**_A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise_**

It was another boy, the one he saw a few days ago with the pretty girl who looked like Nessie Cullen. The one who had looked at him so fiercely was no standing beside his bed with a sullen look on his face and a look like he could positively cry coming to his gentle topaz eyes. He was like a lion tamed, but scared. Like a lion at a circus, because you know those lions arent really happy, and they just have to perform and they're whipped all the time. Edward looked like a circus lion, with big sad topaz eyes with a wild fierceness in them at still.

"What's up, kid?" Harry asked jokingly trying and failing to lighten the dark/sad mood that seemed to be in the air. He could cut it with a baseball bat if he swung it hard enough!

"I'm terrible apologetic that this event has occurred to you," Edward said sadly, running a hand through his perfectly mussed bronze hair. Harry felt a weird feeling in his chest as he looked at this handsome greek/roman statue. "Draco is my brother, you see, and... I'd appreciate if you just don't tell the rest of the students what's happened."

"Um." Harry started. "WHAT happened?!!!!?"

".................................." Edward paused a long one.

"What?"

"We're vampires."

_**The whole world according to moi  
Excuse me thank you**_

"I know that" harry snorted and scoffed liked he had heard a good joke. which it was. But Edward didn't think it was a joke, and in fact, was the opposite of laughing, and was still looking sullen and had big sad lion eyes still.

"So that means you shant tell anyone what has happened or else we could be kicked out of this education system..." Edward said.

"But what happened? And why am I in this bed? And where is that Malfoy brat,s houldn't he be the one saying sorry?" Harry shrieked/gasped.

"He attacked you and he feels ever so apologetic for it, I swear on my father's kind, gentle heart," the handsome boy responsed. "Youre lucky Bella and I had been on our way to the room of requirement anyway and had found you two."

Harry instantly blushed. Merlin's cap, he had probably been pantsless by the time they came in. All the memories of what they--he and a STUDENT no less--had done in that room came flooding back like a giant, home-wrecking tsunami-sama. He and Malfoy had layn their and kissed like there was no tomorrow, which there almost wasn't for Harry, since you know, Draco had nearly killing him!. He remembered looking in the younger boy's eyes and feeling endless pleasure. The flesh and the fantasies, it was all coming back to him now.

**_Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
Turkey imported from Maine,_**

He sighed just remembering the feel of that silky, rough, diamond tongue on his own hot wet one, their breaths mingling like one person. Harry didn't have to guess what it felt to makeout with a statue anymore, which was a relief. He had never felt such an attraction to another human being-- and of course it wasn't even a real human being but a real VAMPIRE! He shuddered as he was brought back to the current present by Edward's own rock-like hand landing on his shoulder gently.

"Are you alright professor?" Edward asked with chagrin as his eyes smoldered like a fire, but this fire wasn't consuming moths, don't worry. He looked kind of grimaced, like he'd just seen something gross but attractive at the same time. Like if you think you're attractive, but you wake up in the morning and you have bed-head. That kind of look.

"Y-yes, I am... Please, leave me alone for a minute. I won't tell anyone eihter, I promise." Harry said and Edward nodded curtly, turning to leave aslmost as quickly as he had arrived, as if he knew something he wasn't supposed to know.

And then Harry and his dirty hand spent a moment in time that would never be forgot for the man.

**_We're gonna relax and renew,  
You, go, do _**

* * *

**_I want fabulous_****_,  
That is my simple request,_**

Draco signed a heavy sigh worthy of noti and tried his best not to scream in frustration. He pressed his solid hands into his perfect eyeballs, but it didn't hurt. It just felt like pushing on concrete or like pressing a hand to a very smooth tree. I'd like to think his eyes didn't look like trees, though. Just like beautiful bronzey acorns from the smooth tree.

"Drake, don't be so hard on yourself," Emmett said gleefully. It was easy for him to say, being so.... STRAIGHT. That was Draco's main concern here, not that he'd almost killed his teacher (although that was secretly very secretly a big problem, but he couldn't think it with ol' Eddiepuss around).

"I'm not, dude!" Draco argued then stlked upstairs. Jasper looked after the boy's wake and shook his head.

Draco went to his room and slammed the door, but made sure it was a loud enough slam that everyone heard his mighty fury, because he didnt like his love life laid out in the open for everyone to make fun of and know about! Especially when most of them were being anciently old-fashioned and jugdemental and he really didn't need them hating on hiim at this time, because it was already hard enough that he had almost killed a human (but mostly the te4acher he had a crush on) and exposed them all for vampires to the entire wizarding school, which would have surely gotten them expelled! Draco just wanted to rewind to the requirement room scene, and never accidentally cut Harry's tongue with his perfect pearly white teeth, and continue from there, hopefully leading to gratification.... but that couldnt happen, so now what was Draco supposed to do?!

meanwhile... still downstairs....

"Boy's just not right," he muttered. Alice giggled and hugged her husband even though she had to disagree in her head because she thought gay guys were really hot! But mostly only if they were hot guys that were gay. Jasper was extremely, old fashioned remember?/

"That's for sure," Jacob agreed, snarling like a dog who's food had just been touched even though it was very clearly his food and he was eating it. "Fucking faggots." Nessie nodded in agreement, petting him as he ate coincidentally.  
(a/n sorry for the harsh language, but jakey is just mad! i promise, i don't feel like that. i'm like alice!)

**_All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,_**

"I had no idea Draco was like that!" Nessie said, blinking innocently. Her lips pouted and then Jake had to look because she was so beautiful and he couldn't help but be bonded to her. Her lips reminded him of a thousand beautiful girls' lips all rolled into one set of beautiful lips and then put onto her face.

"Yeah, me either" he managed to say through a mouthful of food and desire for his young girlfriend. Unlike everyone else, she actually WAS sixteen, so she was in sixth year for a reason, and not jsut because she was a special cullen.

Jasper shook his head again, but this time at the level of emotions he was felt from Jake. Edward slammed the front door as he entered the house, saying hello just at that moment.

"So I apologized to the professor.. He should be alright. BUt then he began pondering homosexual tendencies so I had to take my leave," Edward said conversingly (in case you forgot, which how could you?! edward can read minds, remember?). Jasper's head shook some more. As a good old southern gentleman it was only natural for him to think this way!

Bella ran to her handsome husband's side and kissed him passionately. "It'll be okay baby," she said loveingly. "Drake will be kissing all the girls again soon."

"Y-yeah, sure" he said and was glad he was the only one who could read minds because at that moment, Edward Cullen had a brief flash of thought towards the teacher Harry Potter and his bottle green eyes... And how he had blushed while covered in bandaids, it was so... Bella-like.

This could be trouble. (and contrary to popular belief lke the commercials tell you, it's NOT fun getting in to trouble!!!!)

_**I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?**_

* * *

**_Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,  
Where is my pink prada tote?  
I need my tiffany hair band,  
And then I can go for a float._**

As the weeks went by, Draco had to start meeting Harry in secret. He had to start thinking of boring things - like for example two old men playing chess, or something... except maybe sometimes that's not boring... but you get the idea - when Edward was around so that he wouldn't know, and they would always meet at lunch and have a smoke outside. The smoke would eventually turn into some kissing and then some petting in the snow. Draco didn't feel it because he couldn't really feel anything being as he was a vampire after all, but Harry almost had freezer burn some of the times they had fun outside.

But it was okay for harry though. It was like he was really... in love! But not really because he couldn't have been. This was a boy, a younger student at that. They could have been in trouble... If anyone saw though. Which he didn't think anyone had, so for now Harry continued with Draco, and continued feeling like it was love he felt for the younger boy.

One day, Neville asked Harry where he had been going for lunch. Neville chomped on his sandwich as he asked, feeling significantly lonely. No one else liked to sit next to him during lunch because he was so awkward and fat and bald so Harry had been his only friend really, except for when Neville would go hang out with the headmistress who couldn't say no because she was the boss! She had to be nice.

"Oh, just... you know. visiting old friends," he said, before dashing off in a hurry once more, his brown bag lunch in a fist at his side. Neville sadly frowned and breathed a small sigh of sadness.

"I thought I was the only old friend at this school..." Little did Nevil know that it wasn't just a "friend"" that Harry was going to see... but more than a friend, a friend with benefits, even. What would Neville do if he know???

**_A summer like never before I want more_**

Sometimes they met inside when it was snowing hard outside and they just talked. It was fine when they just talked, but it made Harry feel a little uncomfy (and Draco too). If they talked, it made them seem more like a couple, but he was sure they were trying to just be a friends with benefits deal... but without the friendship. They didn't have much of anything in common. Draco had apparently come from a rich family before he was a vampire and the Cullens were rich, too. It must be nice to have always had money and been rich with a nice wealthy loving family.

Harry on the other hand had always been poor... He had been raised by his muggle family because his real parents had actually been killed by vampires. Maybe that was why he couldn't trust Malfoy or his family.

Today they were meeting, inside because it was a blizzard outthere. Malfoy gave a half hearted smirk, which looked oddly perfect because Draco really smirked a lot, looking up at Harry with his young face like an inquisative youth that he was.

"Hey sorry I had trouble with Longbottom," Harry gave his excuse, which was true. Draco just shrugged and went to the exit door they met by to push it open. "Wait, I thought we were staying inside today because it's snowing to hard and its to cold?"

"Oh, well I wanted to bring you somewhere," Draco said flatly. "I saw something on the way here this morning wtih my family and wanted you to see."

_**She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,**_

"Well... okay." Harry reluctantly agreed, even though he just wanted to stay inside He put his brown bag lunch downa nd went outside with Draco. The cold bit into him sharply like Draco had a few weeks before when they had first kissed in the room of requirement. The memory made him warm fo ra few seconds as he relived the movie in his brain for a moment except he didn't have popcorn. His tongue even moved in sync with make-believe draco's...

"Get on" draco suddenly snaped him out of his day dreamm.

"W-what?" get on where? Harry wondered aloud.

"On ME, you dunce" Draco muttered, rolling his perfectly silver-grey eyes. They looked almost like silver-dollars. Harry liked to compare is small vamperic studen lover to fancy stones and jewels and minerals, because first of all Draco was rich, and second of all Draco was rich, and third of all, because dRaco was just so fancy! From here, the snow melted inw ith his hair and his paleness kind of just made him look like a cute snowman. (a/n now i want to make a draco snowman!!!) Harry blushed as he put his hands on Draco's much smaller shoulders. "Put your legs up, too, old man"

"S-shut up," harry was stuttering now cause of the cold. He coulf feel his nose dripping and he hoped it wouldn't get on Draco's clothes... Except now he did hope because Draco was being a jerk! but he did as he was told anyway.

And then the world was suddenly a snowy whorl around them as Draco hopped through the heavy snow like a bunny. Harry closed his eyes in fear and tried his best to cover his fragile human warm face with the back of Draco's head. It didn't work out well because of the size difference however. They were going so fast! Was this really how vampires got around places? Harry at that moment decided maybe being a vampire wasn't THAT bad afterall, since there seemed to be some purks.

_**She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?**_

Finally Draco told him to open his eyes, which was kind of hard with the snow caked on hsi face like a clownish mask. Harry pulled off his frozen glasses and rubbed his face with a sleeve, opening his eyes slowly. And then he almost fell off Draco's back from the surprise!!

"WHERE ARE WE?!!!!!!!?" He yelled from the top of his lungs. They were on the very top of super tall tree and his voice echoed through the forest and he suddenly knew exactly where they were... somewhere in the middle of the Forbidden Forest! Probably on the tree that Hagrid's old pet spider, Aragog, lived.

_**Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,  
Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,**_

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ha ha ha ha ha," Draco laughed hysterically, like a total maniac at his teacher's totally hilarious reaction. "We're in that stupid forest, you are so unintelligent today, teach!" and then he continued laughing, because really, Harry was just so ridiculously hilarious. "Haha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haha "!

"I KNOW THAT!" Harry screamed/shouted and didn't laugh at all, because it wasn't funny and was actually a little (no make that a LOT) scary!! and clung to Draco tighter than ever, almost like Draco was a Dad's leg, and Harry was a kid - like when the Dad walks around with the kids on his legs. Draco suddenly stopped laughing and if he had to breath, he would have chose that moment to gasp a little itty-bitty teensy bit in surprise. But not enough so that Harry would notice his embarasment. If he had a heartbeat it would have quickened and he probably would have even blushed, even though Malfoys/Cullens don't blush!!!!!!! Even if they are human!!

"Proffessor... I........." he said quietly in the snowstorm. It was hard for Harry to hear through the whistling wind however and he had to say "WHAT??" really loudly in Draco's sensitive vampire ears. "NEVER MIND" Draco yelled back, suddenly angry. Never mind the good mood if this stupid human was just going to ruin it. Even though, if Draco were being smar,t he would realize it wasn't

**_She's got to have fabulous everything.  
Nothing to discuss_**

Nonetheless, they stayed there for a few minutes looking over the beautiful scenery at the top of the trees and gazing upon the lovely magesty, for it was a site not oft seen by mere mortals, at least until Harry was sure the lunch break was almost over. And even then they stayed for a few more seconds, just enjoying the closeness they shared...

_**Everything's got to be perfect  
For me.**_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, R&R PLEASE!!!! (-vv-)V


End file.
